Skudders and Sea Legs
by k-shee
Summary: Aveyond 1. The first morning on the new skudder is going well, except for the fact that Rhen can't keep breakfast down. Lars grows a sympathy bone, and Elini approves.


_An Aveyond fan fic? I couldn't not. Please enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Skudders and Sea Legs<br>**

o

The day dawned bright and hot in the city of Sedona. Already in the first hours of morning, the city port could be found alive and bustling with activity. For our heroes and heroines, it was another day full of dangers and possibilities.

Rhen Darzon hadn't hesitated to buy the skudder that would take them to new lands and fresh seas. It was the only way they could reach the South Isle and recover the soul of another druid. After restocking on food, healing salves and clothes, the gang hopped onto the new ship and set course for south.

Galahad was in command of steering the ship while trying not to curl away from the vampress hopelessly infatuated with him. Tei'jal was keen on hanging her arms around his shoulders and taking a whiff of the aroma of his neck. He found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place—if he ran away then the ship would steer off course. If he didn't…the evil thing just might tear his jugular out eventually.

o

Meanwhile, Elini ventured out on deck from her morning nap to soak up some sun (this northern sun was but a weak version of her homeland's) and found a particular Sun Priest frowning intently at the two figures by the side railing.

"What bothers you, Sun Priest?"

"Do I look bothered to you?"

"Yes."

"…Why?

"Why what?"

"Why are you interested?"

Elini shifted her weight to one foot and placed a hand on her waist. "Because we are comrades." _Like it or not. _"And men of cloth should not glare so darkly like that." _I smell something rancid about you._

Dameon sighed. "Very well, Summoner. I will humor you. That boy." Dameon indicated to the sorcerer who was standing next to Rhen. "Quite the caustic tongue he has. I don't understand how she can stand to be around him."

Elini regarded him guardedly. "Ah, rude he may be, but at least he is honest. Moreso than some of us, I think." She raised an eyebrow pointedly at him. He stared blandly back. "And you have much to learn about people, Sun Priest. Haven't you been cloistered in that temple for most of your life?"

Dameon sniffed. "I do my duty as Sun Priest, nothing more than that. I didn't engage in social niceties much out of necessity."

"Hm. We would prefer it if you extended that attitude to this quest as well. Engaging social niceties with Rhen as will only impede her journey."

"You are very forward, Summoner."

"And you are quite the liar, Sun Priest."

For a moment, Dameon faltered, face paling. Elini calmly crossed her arms and waited. After a long awkward moment, he coughed and feigned fatigue. "I…It's quite hot today, and so bright…I think I will retire to my rooms."

As he brushed past her, Elini drily muttered. "What a Priest of the Sun you are, to complain of its very heat and light."

o

As luck would have it, Rhen's stomach turned out to have an aversion to the rocking of the ship and was currently bent over the railing, sick as a dog.

"You know, considering everything, this is pretty sad. You're what? The daughter of a king, Chosen One and whatnot. And you're sick with a little water."

Rhen groaned. "Shut. Up. Lars."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'll vomit on you if you don't stop."

"You wouldn't."

"I've got pretty good aim."

"…True that."

The sorcerer leaned against the railing beside her, feeling the wind rush against his face. Rhen had long ago stopped feeding the sea the remains of her breakfast, but it didn't stop her stomach from roiling. She felt so miserable she let out a little whine that was normally associated with puppies and sulky children.

Lars Tobor could claim that there was nothing in this world that he hated more than cave worms, snooty nobles (nevermind that he was one himself), and feeling helpless. Rhen would have been in that list, but time had faded irritation and rivalry with a sort of grudging respect for her. So he felt rather unsettled witnessing this apparent moment of weakness in the sword singer. Not that…he would ever admit it.

"You look disgusting." He stated.

"I feel it."

"Peasant."

"Lars…" Something in Rhen's tone made him look twice. "Please. Could you not?" She _sounded_ as bad as she looked, and that was a lot. Suddenly a weird feeling took over, something that strangely felt like pity. And guilt. An overwhelming amount of it.

Without really knowing what he was doing, only that he felt unusually compelled to comfort the girl beside him, he reached out and patted the shoulder nearest to him.

Rhen tensed when Lars' hand hesitantly settled on her shoulder, the warmth of it smoothing the tension out of them, the tingle of magic light but unmistakable. She sighed a little as the moments passed and she felt her stomach settle some more, only to try to purge empty air again.

Now the hand on her shoulder had gone to rub the expanse between her shoulder blades, heavy, warm and reassuring. Whatever healing magic Lars was using seemed to be effective. Rhen wiped the tears from dry heaving that had accumulated on her eyelashes and welcomed the touch, but did not expect the boat to suddenly rock, putting her off-balance. Apparently, unlike everybody else on the boat, Rhen had yet to discover her sea legs.

The next moment found the side of her face pressed against dark blue cloth and held gingerly in strong arms.

"You're such an irritant, Peta," He told her, totally dissonant with the way he kept her upright with gentle hands.

She scoffed mockingly. "And you're an annoying brat."

"Slave."

"Snoot."

"Purple monster."

Rhen blinked before laughing outright and in his face. "So says Seaweed Head here."

"Tch." Lars' ears had colored with embarrassment, and the effect scowl he was wearing was ruined by his blush. Rhen was laughing in earnest now, her frame shaking with her giggles. "Well, seems like you're feeling all better if you can insult me like that." He moved to detach himself from her, but she stopped him by tightening her grip on his robes.

"No, wait. Don't move. I might be sick again."

Lars colored further as Rhen's arms wound around his waist the better to hold herself up. After a few hesitant beats, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders while his other hand rested on the railing in front of him. "I never took you for a cuddler."

"I never took you for being considerate, but see, we both learn something new everyday." Rhen's words were laced with a bit of sarcasm even as she burrowed her cheek against the soft cloth of Lars' robes and inhaled the fresh sea air. His heart was beating so fast, just like hers.

Minutes passed quietly save for the hum of the ship, the crashing of waves and the cry of seagulls overhead. Rhen listened as Lars' heartbeat slowed to a normal pace, as did hers, and by then she'd stopped feeling dizzy and nauseated. It felt comfortable and natural to be within his circle of arms, like it felt so right to engage in witty banter and playful bickering.

"Hey, Lars?"

"Hm?" He had unconsciously lowered his head so that her hair tickled his nose. She smelled nice.

"Whatever magic you're doing, don't stop. I haven't felt this okay since I got on the skudder."

The sorcerer leaned back and she lifted her chin to find his eyes staring straight into her own. "…I'm not using any magic."

Off to the side and completely overlooked by the couple on deck, Elini positively hummed with approval.

* * *

><p><em>Rhen and Lars have chemistry, Elini is awesome (and a fellow shipper), Galahad and Tei'jal are a crack pairing that works and Dameon's got B.O. That is all.<br>_

_As for Lars' usage of magic in the story, either he's healing her subconsciously, or the Power of Love is just that awesome. _Did I deliver or did I stink?_  
><em>


End file.
